


When Nugs Fly

by Cosmopolitician



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Background Relationships, Cute, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/M, Krem gets a girlfriend, Krem needs a girlfriend, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nugs, Polyamorous Character, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Slow Burn, They are so cute, stuffed nugs with wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmopolitician/pseuds/Cosmopolitician
Summary: Bull's Chargers are hired by a Pentaghast to kill her father before he gets out of hand. There's no denying the chemistry she has with the cute Lieutenant.(Will probably make a new summary later.)
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Original Character(s), Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Salvaza was to meet them in her grandfather’s mansion. She knew how to play the part and knew discretion was key. Her grandfather and father weren’t on speaking terms after her father tried to use her grandfather’s blood in a ritual. The meeting would be a secret. Since it was her family, Salvaza felt responsible to stop the situation before it got out of hand. While she was waiting for them to arrive, the young Pentaghast lounged in the library. A small dragon sculpture she’d made her grandfather years prior was proudly displayed in the corner of his desk. It made her smile to know he’d kept it all these years.

“My lady,” one of the servants of the house, a woman well beyond her years, interrupted her thoughts. “Your… guests, have arrived… I let them in quickly because… well, one of them is a Qunari. They’re bound to attract attention.”

“Yes, their commander is one… I had one of grandfather’s couriers look into the company before they arrived,” the Pentaghast replied. As long as they weren’t noticed near the house there would be no problems. Her grandfather lived outside of the main part of the city, so most people paid no mind to the comings and goings. “I’ll be with them in a moment. I suppose I should play the part.”

The servant chuckled. She knew better than to treat Salvaza with any pomp and circumstance beyond showing respect. “Yes, my lady. I’ll let them know and fetch the two of them a drink.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Two? I hired a whole company, did I not?”

“That would be a question for them, miss,” was the hasty reply.

With a smile, Salvaza nodded. “I suppose you’re right. Thank you… I’ll see them in the parlor.” The servant left leaving the artist alone with her thoughts. Her role was different compared to most of those around her. Due to her birth, she was allowed the luxury of being an artist with seemingly no worries of future or responsibility. The only obligations she had was preserving her family’s name and legacy by being good at what she did and to make the occasional gift for another distant relative to show there were no troubles between them.

A few minutes passed as she stared at the dragon. Eye contact with something so majestic filled her with a certain esteem, even if it was only crafted from a mineral. Even now her grandfather was off on a dragon hunt. She was certain he was trying to die having fun rather than waiting around for death to find him. At least there were some advantages to it. An entire mansion that she had no immediate ties with, for one. But her guests had been waiting long enough. She should meet them before they got impatient. Her time was their time now, and she only liked to waste her own.

She joined them in the parlor just like she’d said. They were a mismatched trio if ever there was one. Salvaza wore a tight yellow gown, a casual look despite the shape. Her skin was deeply tanned by long hours sculpting or painting outside, so the yellow offset her braided dark hair and darker eyes. Freckles danced across her face, though more seen in the long days of winter when she paled relative to the warmth of summer.

To offset her casual elegance, there were the two Chargers who’d come to meet her. The Qunari commander, The Iron Bull, was dressed in nothing but boots and an eyepatch and large green and purple striped pants. He looked like a tent she saw during a caravan trip to Orlais for a winter ball. He was splayed across an armchair like he would in his own home. It made her grin to herself. His horns were bigger than the chair and he had to lean forward. Next to him, however, was a human so much smaller in comparison. He looked to be an inch or two shorter than herself and wore full armor. Cropped brown hair and a gaze she couldn’t catch despite trying. She would watch them closely. Being a noble with no allies, even in her own family, taught her how to observe.

“Gentlemen,” she greeted with a warm smile. “I trust your journey to Nevarra was a pleasant one?” She crossed the long room and took a seat directly across from the two men. One leg crossed over the other and she relaxed back into the chair.

The Qunari laughed and replied, “Nothing we couldn’t handle. Even if I do hate being this close to Tevinter.”

“Many here would agree with you,” Salvaza smiled. “I suppose an introduction is in order.”

“Not from you. The contract was all I needed. I’m sure you know who I am. This is my lieutenant Cremisius Aclassi.” His large hand gestured to the human sitting next to him. “Anything that can be said to me can be said to him.”

Salvaza nodded at Cremisius in greeting as he replied, “Call me Krem.” He finally met her gaze. He was cute… There was a youthful determination in his eyes that she’d never seen before. Well, maybe once before in a long dead cousin of hers. It was endearing.

“Pleasure to meet you both, Krem and The Iron Bull. Now as to why you’re here… Your company was recommended to me by a few Orlesian nobles who’ve recently been in contact with my family. They said you were perfect for anything outlandish.”

Iron Bull smirked and turned to Krem. The two of them shared a smiled that could only mean they’ve done or heard this before. “The Chief and I have seen a lot of things in the last few years, if that’s what you mean,” Krem chuckled. “We always get the messy jobs or the weird ones. We’re efficient and don’t ask too many questions.”

Perfect.

“As discussed in the contract, half will be paid up front. On your way out, let one of the couriers know where you’ll be staying and the money will be delivered to you. The other half you can pick up from me directly upon completion. Day or night, you may find me.” She was about to say more when a different servant wandered in and dropped off drinks for all of them. A polite thank you and a smile and the servant was gone, closing the doors behind them. “My father is a Mortalitasi who has decided to try to further increase his political stance by earning favor with Orlesian nobles. He’s been breeding a small army of undead dragonlings, which he plans on selling to said nobles at the highest bid possible. I need you to kill all of the undead dragons, and my father if necessary. I trust you to make that decision. There will be no ill will, whatever call is made. Any questions?”

Iron Bull nodded and leaned back to process everything she’d told him. Her contract had been vague beyond saying there was something of a magical nature that needed tending to. The last thing she needed was for this to get out of Nevarra. There were rumors of civil war brewing throughout the Dales, and Salvaza refused to let her family be a part of it. They lost much to wars already. Besides, a weapon like this could incite Tevinter to try and mount another invasion. The commander smirked once he’d finally come to a decision. “When do we get started?”


	2. Chapter 2

More information was required. Layout, obstacles, and security if there was any. If there was a random Qunari wandering around Nevarra City would attract too much attention. The most elegant solution, at Iron Bull’s insistence, was for Krem to be given a personal tour of the city. He knew what to look for and what questions to ask, and a noblewoman walking around with a gentleman wouldn’t look out of place. She told Krem to meet her at the marketplace at noon. Salvaza didn’t trust any of them to know where she lived, nor did she want repeated guests to show up to her grandfather’s home multiple days in a row. Paranoia was a noble’s worst enemy and most consistent trait.

Instead of the gown and glamor of the previous day, Salvaza was blending in among the public. She wore a dark emerald blouse with faded leathers to offer both aesthetic and protection against minor threats. Tucked up her leave and held by one of the straps down her arm was a dagger in case trouble were to befall them. It was on her person whether she was in public alone or surrounded by company. Her hair was tied up in a tight ponytail to keep it out of her way and keep her peripherals open. She sat on the edge of a fountain with an apple in her hand while she waited. There was something to be said about enjoying a beautiful day.

Despite Krem doing his best to blend in, Salvaza saw him approaching at least thirty feet before he got to her. He was dressed similarly, and without armor she could see the shapes of muscles running under shirt. There were scars she couldn’t see when it was on.

“Afternoon,” she greeted with a nod as she took the last bite of her apple. She tossed the core onto the ground and pushed off.

“Miss Pentaghast,” he replied formally with a slight bow. “You, erm… look lovely. Hardly recognized you.”

Salvaza smiled and bared her teeth. Rare. Most people complimented each other out of obligation, and none ever stumbled. He was uncertain, and it was a beautiful change. “Call me that again and I’m going to lose it… Please call me Salvaza. All the formality yesterday was for impression’s sake… I hate it, but I do love an excuse to put on a pretty dress. Was it worth the effort?”

Krem tried to reply but couldn’t figure out the right words. He cleared his throat and chuckled. “So, what is this tour I’m supposed to go on? I haven’t been to Nevarra in a few years. Never been to Nevarra City though.” He shoved his hands in his pockets, following after her as Salvaza lead the way.

It would be easiest to go directly to the Grand Necropolis, but she wanted to show off her country, her city. She imagined the Chargers didn’t get days off very often. Might as well make this one something to remember. With Krem following behind her, Salvaza began leading him through the marketplace. Nevarra City used to be the biggest trading post in the whole country. Though it was recently surpassed by Cumberland, it was still abuzz with activity. There were shops all over. Most dedicated to food and clothes and jewelry. She went to tailors personally, but jewelry was always a weak point for her. Her earrings were gold chains that resembled fringe with small emeralds dangling at the bottom. They matched her outfit.

She gave him a small history of the trading center as they walked through it until she found a stall with more fruit. “Come try this fruit from Rivain!” she called over to him. A few coins exchanged hands and she turned towards him with a pair of fruits. They were light green on the outside. When she cracked one open, he saw the fruit was orange and filled with little black seeds. “Here, take this one.”

He took the fruit she passed him and tentatively took a bite as her chocolate eyes watched him. It was… amazing! His eyes widened as he swallowed it without having to chew at all. He grinned. “I’ve never had anything like this before!” he said with a laugh. “What… what is it? No, never mind I don’t want to know. Can I keep the rest or did you want a piece or---?”

Salvaza cut him off with a smirk as she held up the other papaya. “I bought two for a reason, Krem. I’m just glad you liked it, so I didn’t look stupid.”

“I don’t think you could look stupid even if you tried,” Krem replied, a blush creeping across his cheeks when he said it. To distract both of them, he took another bite and turned his gaze to the sky. The last time he’d gotten to look at the sky without thinking of travel or a mission was… a long time ago. He loved the nomadic family he’d built, but being in such a populated place for a day was an excellent change of pace. It was a shame the rest of the boys were stuck in a tavern in a town outside of the city while he got to explore with a great tour guide.

His mind was elsewhere as he got lost in the market and the papaya. It reminded him of his days in Tevinter when he would help his father try to sell some of the garments he’d made. He spent a lot of time in markets. Between selling his own wares and running around with his best friend who was trying to pick every pocket she could, Krem knew how to get around without being in the way. “So, the Chief says you’re royalty?” he asked rather quietly. He wasn’t sure if this was a secret or not.

Salvaza rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Yes, I’m in line for the throne of Nevarra… Most of the city can say the same, so it doesn’t mean anything. The family has roughly eighteen bloodlines that all diverge from the king.” She hopped up onto a long stone planter box and teetered along with her arms outstretched. It was just like children do when there’s any thin surface that’s higher than the ground they currently walked on. “Most of them are more interested than I am, but I play the part well. I attend all the galas and the balls, entertain the visiting Orlesian nobles…”

“Sounds like you’re pretty good at everything,” he offered. None of the things she had to concern herself with ever crossed his mind in his entire life. Never had he entertained nobles except when the Chief had him distract them. He wasn’t the smoothest and didn’t know how to keep from making a stupid error of manners. He knew how to lead a company. How to plan an attack. How to execute. How to kill. How to fight for what he believes in. And how to run away when the battle is lost to preserve the lives of his friends. “No offense, but that sounds like the most boring thing I can imagine.”

She hopped off her perch and landed in front of him. He stumbled backwards. She didn’t. She instead walked backwards facing him, leading him through the winding streets of Nevarra City almost literally with her eyes closed. It was a feat considering he was more lost than he’d ever been in his entire life. “It’s awful,” she agreed with a laugh. “That’s why I don’t do that every day. I wait for an uncle or a great grandfather or aunt or a distant cousin four times removed to summon me, and I play the part. Mostly I’m… roaming around. Not like you. Traveling around Thedas seems so romantic… even if it does mean mercenary work.”

“Doing what?”

She smiled and tossed her papaya husk in a bin that would later be used for soil. “Whatever I want.”

“Yes, but what does that mean? I spend all day traveling from contract to contract with the Chargers. And I love it, but what do you do when you’re in a place for longer than a week? Least I can go out and see the world. How much can there be there to see in just one place?”

“You haven’t been in the same place for longer than a week… What do you get to see of the places you visit?”

Krem thought a moment and shoved his hands into his pockets as he thought. Chief got to experience the places with more vigor than the rest of the company. Being a Qunari had many perks when it came to… being with the locals. Krem occasionally envied the chief and his ability to “get” people wherever he went, but he preferred bonding with people. He had his family in the Chargers, and they were all he really needed. “We see the places we need to for the job. And taverns, inns. I’ve gone into a Chantry or two, but they don’t compare to what I remember back home. Nobody in the south knows how to decorate.”

Hm… Salvaza bit her tongue and scrunched up her face as she stopped dead in her tracks. “That’s it! I’ll show you the Grand Necropolis tomorrow! We’re taking a detour.”

“O-okay,” he said with a slight laugh. “Lead the way, Salvaza.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was a whirlwind as Salvaza lead them through Nevarra City. She weaved her way through hordes of people moving throughout their day with such ease. Krem was left to bump into strangers left and right and was constantly fumbling with sorrys until he was alone and lost. Shit… Chief was going to kill him if he could even find his way back. He skirted his way off the side of the street and hopped up on a bench. It was a sea of dark hair and colorful outfits. Not flashy like Orlais but well-made and pieced together. This was the city, after all, and the capitol at that, so who knew what it was like beyond mansions and stone. Maybe Salvaza was right and he should go out and experience more when he was places.

  
He spun around to try to get his bearings and, in the distance, saw the market that they’d left behind. Maybe she’d realize they got separated and come back to find him. Or maybe he would be on his own in a city once more. “Excuse me,” he said as a man about his height walked by him. “Have you seen a woman in emerald and leather? Couple inches taller than me? We got separated and I don---”

“There you are!”

Suddenly he was pulled away from the stranger by someone grabbing his hand. It was Salvaza. He made a noise in panic but allowed himself to be dragged off. Were all Nevarran women like this? He’d have to ask the chief. He was pulled into a small shop so they could catch their breath. It sold both runes and jewels. Maybe he should grab a few for Dalish to see if she could enchant her staff. It was something she’d won in a bet with an apostate. It was taking her some getting used to.

“You’re definitely a soldier then,” she laughed. “You ran into so many people… and you move slow. Definitely leading a charge and not flanking the enemies.”

His eyebrows furrowed. What on earth was she talking about? Why did she know all that all of a sudden? She got him lost on purpose! His surprised turned briefly to frustration. Why did he let her sidetrack him? They were supposed to go to the Grand Necropolis so he could get information for the Chargers not… go… galivanting wherever she pleased.

“I’m sorry,” she said, brushing some stray hair behind her ear. “I wanted to know more about the people I hired, and I wanted to see it for myself instead of whatever The Iron Bull would advertise. I don’t spend much time with people, so my manners in real interactions aren’t what they should be… so I’m told.”

He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn’t really all that upset, more embarrassed. It was nice to get away from it all for a day and it wasn’t harmful. “Yeah, alright,” he said mumbled before looking up at her with a smile of his own. “You were right… I’m a clumsy bastard when I’m not fighting. I trip over logs and stones on the paths all the time.” He grinned at her. “And I think your manners are fine. It’s nice to see a real person behind a noble for once.”

Salvaza exhaled a breath neither of them realized she’d been holding. “Perfect! I really did have a place I wanted to show you though. Come on.” She took his hand and pulled him out of the store. “Promise I won’t lose you this time.” The Pentaghast lead him from his side for a couple more blocks. The streets were quieter now that they were away from the main marketplace. If he’d only gotten this far, he’d have been able to find her.

It looked like she took him to… was this their Chantry? A large stone building with multicolored glass windows that let the sun shine through them. It was at the opposite end of a large stone circle. Around the outskirts was a huge garden of various herbs and flowers. Bushes lined the paths to make sure people didn’t step on the grass. However, in the middle of the stone circle was a statute of a woman. It was about eight feet tall. She looked straight ahead with a small candle resembling fire in one hand and the other to her heart. There was a cowl and robes though her breasts were exposed, and it was one of the most beautiful things Krem had ever seen.

“This… wow…”

He’d been so absorbed that he didn’t realize Salvaza hadn’t taken her gaze from him. She didn’t look at the statue once. Her eyes were on Krem for unending minutes before she turned her gaze to the ground.

“Salvaza, this is… this is incredible!”

She bit her lip trying to fight a smile. “You really think so? It was rather heretical as it was being built.”

“Why was that? It’s one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.”

“Thank you,” she giggled. “I spent months creating it.”

His jaw dropped and he turned to face her. “You? You did, THIS? I’m embarrassed that I even craft at all now… I’m standing next to a real artist!”

“You craft?” she asked, ignoring the compliments as she raced back to his side. She loved little things, but nobody in the country seemed to care unless it was large and extravagant. That was the main surprise to her uncle keeping the small dragon on his desk. It was unincredible in every way. “What… what do you do? I can’t imagine you can take a lot of things with you on the road.”

He felt a blush creep around his face as it was his turn to stare at the ground. “It’s silly.”

Salvaza kicked at his shoe to get his attention. He didn’t look at her and instead turned his gaze to the statue still. “Those are the best kinds of things. It’s silly that I hired mercenaries to kill undead dragons. It’s silly those mercenaries are commanded by a Qunari. And it’s silly that I have a cousin who is one hundred and thirteenth to the throne of Nevarra, and she talks about it daily.” She sat down on the ground at the feet of the statue. “I won’t tell a soul. Pinkie swear.”

Krem bit his lip to stifle a small laugh as she extended her pinkie to him. “Alright… I sew stuffed nugs… with wings.” It was strange to say out loud to someone who barely knew him. What harm was there in it though? He didn’t have to impress her with his personhood. He only had to impress her by killing a horde of undead dragonlings… Actually, he didn’t have to impress her at all. Why did he want to impress her? It didn’t matter now. He definitely wasn’t going to with stuffed nugs… with wings. An important distinction.

“No way!” was the response from the ground. She shot up with a grin. “I’ve never seen a nug in real life before… do you have any? Not on you but back at the inn you’re staying in? I’ve only heard of them.”

Was… was she kidding? This strange woman before him had to be messing with him. Even Bull would rib him about it every once in a while, though he did sew a stuffed Iron Bull with wings once. That was the first present he ever got the chief when he came into the fold. He blinked. “Uh… yeah, I might have a couple in my pack.”

“What do they look like?”

“Like… hairless rabbits? But their feet kind of look like hands?”

“Amazing!”

“You’ve… you’ve seen dragons, both alive and dead and in the process of dying… and you think nugs are awesome?”

“Yep!” She hopped up from the ground and took his hand again. “Come look at the Chantry and then I’ll make sure you get back to your inn… I’ll show you the Grand Necropolis in the morning once I know my father’s left for the night.”

Krem once again took her hand and let her lead him around all of Nevarra City. This was the first time in his few years with the Chargers that he’d had a proper tour guide and got to have fun with someone outside of his family. It was a nice change, even if only for a couple of days.


End file.
